


Thanks Ray

by SiriuslynotoverRemus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslynotoverRemus/pseuds/SiriuslynotoverRemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from my Tumblr ihaveobsessivecompulsivedisorder </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anonymous Asked:Ahot6 geoffxray centric: geoff has been stressed out from work the last couple of days and looks to alcohol to help him get through but Ray starts to get angry finding his boyfriend hungover and miserable in the mornings and loopy and drunk in the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen and up for cursing and one mention of sex

Ray was coming home late that night. Obviously not from a bar, but because he Kerry, Matt, Jeremy, and Gavin had all gone to Kdin's to play a new game. Michael would have come out but he happened to get stuck at the office late that night so he could get a rage quit done. When he and Gavin walked into the apartment they shared with their boyfriends it was quiet and he figured everyone was already asleep. That was fine with him because he wanted to get some sleep anyway. Gavin was a little buzzed so Ray sent him into the bathroom because he didn't want to be smelling booze all night.

Before Ray got into bed he walked towards the kitchen because he had the munchies. The shorter man heard quiet clanking from halfway down the hall and immediately thought, 'Jack might be making a late night snack with Ryan or Geoff.' But sadly that wasn't the case. Geoff was sitting on a bar stool leaning on the counter holding a bottle of whiskey by the neck a glass in his other hand, but it seemed he stopped using it just a few seconds ago because he lifted the bottle to his lips. Ray rolled his eyes, "What the fuck dude..." Geoff looked at him, "Oh hey Ray!" He hiccuped, "Glad your back...." He slurred out making Ray scoff at him. Ray knew that when he agreed to being in a relationship with the other five there would be beer. Which he didn't mind, he didn't want to be uptight towards them. But that didn't mean he liked it when they got fucking wasted. Especially Geoff, "Alright Geoff maybe it's time for bed." Ray said walking over and he tried to take the bottle. Geoff pulled it back away from Ray, "Get off, Ray." He said sound as serious as drunk Geoff could sound. Ray glared at him, "Whatever asshole." Ray said annoyed. Why the fuck was Geoff getting drunk for no reason on a Tuesday anyway? That just irritated Ray to no end. Ray stood there for another moment before coming to terms with the fact that Geoff wasn't going to listen. Ray sighed and went into the bedroom changing into sweat pants and setting his glasses on the nightstand before climbing into bed between Ryan and Michael. He wanted to make Geoff come to bed, but the other was bigger and stronger than him and if drunk Geoff didn't want to come to bed he wasn't coming to bed.

The next day Ray woke up when Ryan did, the latter rolling out of bed not so gracefully. Ray didn't mind though he liked to get up before the other Lads being able to get into the shower first. Ryan was grabbing clothes and things when Ray crept past him into the living room to get a drink of water. He stopped seeing Geoff sprawled across the couch the whiskey bottle was empty and at his side. Ray huffed grabbing the bottle so he could toss it into the trash. They had work today and couldn't just leave Geoff there so Ray had to wake him up somehow. He did think of just letting Jack do it, but didn't want to put the other through that so he chose to just do it. He shook Geoff and said, "Hey wake up." Geoff groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes. He squinted at Ray and made a whining noise, "Wha..." Ray sighed, "Time to get up." He stated dryly. Geoff tried to rolled over but Ray wouldn't let him, "I'll let Gavin spray water on you if you don't get up now." He threatened. Geoff groaned sitting up slowly. Ray ran his fingers in Geoff's hair gently, "Sorry, man. We have work." Geoff nods slowly standing and kissing Ray on the side of the head sloppily, "Take a shower." Ray said walking away from the older man.

At the office the day was slow. They filmed a Minecraft LP, Things To Do, Verses, GO!, and a HUNT. Then it was quiet as everyone started doing their own thing. Gavin was filming a slow mo guys because Dan was in town, Ryan was on the Patch, Jack was editing HUNT, Michael was scrolling through games for him and Gavin to play for Play Pals, Ray was opening up a file about to edit a video when Geoff came into the office after a meeting with Burnie. He sat down at his desk and ran his fingers into his hair. Ray hated seeing Geoff like this. He loved him and wanted Geoff to be happy, but it was most obvious that he was miserable that afternoon and was completely hungover. Ray looked at his screen but couldn't concentrate. He turned around in his chair again and got up walking over to Geoff, "I'm going to get a RedBull, want anything?" He asked putting his hand on Geoff's shoulder. Geoff looked up at him from his seat and shook his head, "No thanks buddy." He smiled shortly. Ray nodded walking into the kitchen. Ray wasn't good at asking people straight up what was wrong, so this would be a little more difficult for him than he'd like to admit.

Later that day when they all piled into their van Gavin suggested that they all stay in that night and watch a bunch of bad movies. The small group agreed that sounded pretty good and talked about what they wanted to watch. Geoff who was driving was pretty quiet, making comments here and there so it didn't seem like he was detached. He was awfully tired lately because they had to do extra work due to the holidays approaching. He always got stressed out even more than normal when it got closer to any sort of holiday everyone would be requesting off work and his boys would be heading home. He didn't want anyone to notice especially one of his boyfriends. The way Geoff saw things was that he had to take care of his boys and couldn't ever fail them. To him that meant not showing he was stressed out. Ray only noticed because he noticed everything. It wasn't that everyone else didn't care as much, he was just more observant when it came to his boyfriends.

That evening they all gathered in their living room and turned on Netflix finding the worst possible movie they could laugh at and started it. Before it started they made a ton of popcorn and got drinks for everyone. Michael and Jack sat in a oversized armchair together, Michael leaning his head on Jacks chest. Gavin sat next to Ryan draping his legs over Ryan's playing with Ryan's fingers. Ray sat beside Geoff, trying not to seem stiff. He didn't want to cuddle with Geoff. Well he wanted to but he didn't want to cuddle with drunk Geoff. The older just so happened to be on his way to drunk. Ray just leaned his head on Geoff's shoulder. Geoff put his arm around Ray's waist pulling the Puerto Rican closer. Geoff had a cup in one hand and already smelled of whiskey. Geoff was a heavy weight though so he could hold his liquor, but Ray still hated the smell. He reached across Geoff lifting his head up, "Could you maybe not..." Geoff furrowed his eyebrows but set his drink down, "Alright...." Ray smiled softly and leaned his head back down. The movie went on for several more moments everyone making their own comments here and there about how shitty the movie was. Geoff picked his drink back up and took a swig. Ray sighed sifting slightly. Geoff moved away and stood up walking into the kitchen. Ray stayed where he was and just waited. When Geoff didn't come back a half hour later, even as the credits of the movie started, and the group was discussing a second show Ray got up and walked into the kitchen. Geoff was right back where he had been the night before drinking from a glass.

Ray walked up to him and snatched the new bottle of whiskey from him, "What the fuck Geoff?" He snapped. Geoff glared at him obviously already buzzed. Ray didn't know how much he's already downed in the half hour he'd been gone. Geoff went to grab the bottle, "No! Geoff your killing yourself! Shit dude you need to stop." Ray said putting the bottle down on the counter away from Geoff. Geoff was astonished. Ray never really yelled unless he got worked up while playing a game. But he was yelling now and it was enough to get everyone in the other rooms attention, "You did this yesterday to and you have been miserable all day today! If you honestly feel that shitty then tell us! We give a shit! At least I do and its fucked up if you think I don't. Your tough guy act is really getting old and it needs to stop." Geoff raised his eyebrows, "Ray I-" Ray shook his head, "If your going to say how it relieves your stress you can fucking stop because you have five boyfriends who honestly would probably be down to bang whenever. I don't want to make it seem like you should turn to sex instead of beer but at least you won't be destroying your body. Geoff I don't give a shit how cheesy it sounds, but you can always talk to me about whatever. I hate to see you so fucked up..." He finally stopped talking, just looking at Geoff. Ray was less angry and more disappointed that Geoff turned to alcohol every night instead of one of his boyfriends. When Geoff didn't say anything right away Ray turned and walked away. The other four in the living room all looked at him when he walked by, but said nothing. 

Ray went into the bedroom and got dressed into more comfortable clothes laying down on their giant bed. He felt extra small on it alone, but didn't even care at the moment. He didn't know what else to do. He already yelled at Geoff and if that didn't get to him...he wasn't sure what else to do. Ray closed his eyes and started to think of before he was in this relationship. He remembered having a puppy crush on Geoff and being jealous of Jack and Gavin who were his only boyfriends at the time. But then Ray thought about how Gavin kissed him out of the blue and Geoff whining about how he was supposed to get the first kiss. Ray then remembered when Michael joined them then Ryan. They were perfect. Sure there were ups and downs like any other relationship, but everything was mostly OK. Ray thought about how he'd never been as happy as he currently is. That's why it was even worse when one of his boys got all fucked up over stress without at least asking for help.

After around twenty minutes alone he felt the bed dip as someone moved towards him. He raised his eyes and saw Geoff sitting up next to him, "Hey Ray..." Ray nodded in reply and sat up looking at Geoff silently, "So I'm going to talk now." Ray nodded as if to say go on. Geoff rubbed the back of his neck and started, "Well...you were right about me being stressed. I guess I wasn't being as careful at hiding it as I thought I was." Ray shook his head. Geoff reached over taking Ray's hand in his own, "I'm sorry I didn't tell someone how I was feeling. But fuck I'm not good at shit like that...I'm actually kinda glad you noticed by yourself..." He said. Then he was quiet for a moment to see if Ray had anything to say. When the other stayed silent Geoff continued, "I'll be better now. I didn't expect you to yell at me. I mean out of the five of you. I expected it from Michael or maybe Jack. But not you...But thank you anyway Ray. I love you." Geoff said. Ray smiled now, "Good cause I mean...I love you too. You know I don't give a shit if you drink. But if you drink for the reason you were drinking then I give a shit." Geoff nodded, "Okay. I won't drink for stress anymore. Or I'll try not to anyway..." Ray nodded, "I'll help you whenever you need it. We don't even have to talk about it. I'll just keep your mind off it." Geoff smiled leaning over and pressing his lips to Ray. Geoff was honestly glad Ray yelled at him.


End file.
